


Lazy Mornings

by someao3_user



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Lazy - Freeform, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Mornings, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i write too much v3, x readers, yeah yeah we get it its fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someao3_user/pseuds/someao3_user
Summary: You and Shuichi wake up together....Short fic from my Tumblr.
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi/Reader
Kudos: 71





	Lazy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Shuichi fluff. literally anything fluffy with shuichi im having a bad day :')

Lazy Saturday's are best Saturday's.

Luckily, today was one of those Saturday's... Shuichi was off, you both didn’t have any plans, it was lightly sprinkling outside...

You two woke up snuggled next to each other in your matching pajamas, your boyfriend giving you slow good morning kisses on the back of your neck.

“Good morning, love..” You whisper, turning your head to face your boyfriend, who had light eyebags under his eyes. You get a hum in response to your greeting.

A few strands of his hair were clinging onto his forehead, maybe his fluffy, long sleeved pajamas weren’t the best... he was sweating all over.

“Gosh, you’re a mess... get outta here and take a shower.. you’re gunna get me weeetuhhh...” You whine playfully, squishing his cheeks together and giggling at how he looked.

“M’not that sweaty...” He sighs once you let his face go, his cheeks growing red at embarrassment and irritation of his face. “You are.. My back is dripping wet, thank you..” “Liar...” “Am noot...”

Despite all your protests, you didn’t move from where you were laying, quite enjoying his warmth... he wasn’t too bad. Definitely not dripping.

“Can we just lay in bed a little longer? This is my one day off..” Shuichi mumbles, pulling your body even closer to his.

“..Yeah, yeah.. we can do that.”


End file.
